


Eye for an eye makes the whole world blind

by Lethalclown



Category: Far Cry 5
Genre: Bliss (Far Cry), Deputy actually speaks, In Game Dialogue, this was as a practice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-17
Updated: 2018-09-17
Packaged: 2019-07-13 11:02:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16016567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lethalclown/pseuds/Lethalclown
Summary: Deputy ended right back up where they had started with The Father, the very beginning.Everyone watched as Joseph gave The Junior Deputy a second chance but something seems very... odd about the way he spoke about forgiveness.





	Eye for an eye makes the whole world blind

**Author's Note:**

  * For [incendiaryjester](https://archiveofourown.org/users/incendiaryjester/gifts).



> This was just a little practice I did at maybe really really late (Prolly around 5:00 AM) so i'm sorry about this maybe being bad writing or just me being inexperienced but that's just how it be. 
> 
> If you'd like you can give prompts for more possible Far Cry 5 things for me to write! I promise they will be a lot better than this one.
> 
> (Also this is going to suck ass, be prepared.)

It was the end of the line and Deputy stood quiet and motionless as Joseph Seed pushed open the doors to the church; the place the two had first met with a blank expression, staring at The Junior Deputy as if he had the ability to burn holes into their head.

“"And when the Lamb broke the fifth seal, and I saw under the altar the souls of the Martyrs, slain because of the word of God…” You made Martyrs of my family… and I am prepared to do the same to yours.” Joseph stood in silence for a moment, pointing his index finger towards The Deputy as he took slow steps towards them, jabbing his finger into their stomach as he towered over The Junior Deputy.

The Father stood there for what felt like hours, looking at The Deputy before passing by them. As Deputy turned to follow Joseph, they came face to face with the friends they have made along the way, with clouds of bliss surrounding their heads, beating their other friends that they came here with.. They felt as if they couldn’t look away as they examined nearly every bruised that covered their friend’s faces, showing they tried to put up a fight but ending up failing in the end.

The Deputy didn’t notice it, but they had a look of anger and terror covering every inch of their face. It was almost like they wanted to be afraid but the anger inside of them boiled, only wanting to kill Joseph Seed and end this here and now.

“…But God is watching us. And He will judge us on what we choose in this moment.” Joseph spoke in a soft voice as he once again took slow steps towards The Deputy, looking them dead in the eye through his yellow tinted glasses.

“I told you that we were living in a world on the brink. Where every _slight_ … every _injustice_ … where every choice reveals our _sins_.” Joseph grit his teeth and the more he spoke, the closer he got, that menacing stare burning holes into the Rookies skull; but they felt as if they couldn’t look away.

He soon stood in one spot, uncomfortably close to The Junior Deputy, continuing his speech. Seemingly making sure the Deputy was paying close attention to his words. “And where have those sins lead us? Where have those sins led you? Your friends have been taken and tortured, and it’s _your fault_. Countless people have been killed, and it is _your fault_. The world is on fire and it’s _your fault_.” He made sure to emphasize ‘Fault’ to force the blame onto The Deputy, trying to make them feel guilty for all they have done when The Deputy was doing the right thing by trying to arrest the terrorist cult leader.

“…Was it worth it? Was it?” The Deputy went to do a slow nod but then went to shake their head to say ‘No’ but The Father quickly grabbed their chin, harshly holding their head in place to make sure they were looking right at him. “When are you gonna realize that every problem cannot be solved with a _bullet_?” The Father was silent before finally choosing to move away and back to the doors of the church, holding his hands out slightly, nearly forming a Y pose. “When you first came here, I gave you the choice to walk away.” He turned halfway towards The Deputy. “You chose not to… In the face of God, I am making you that offer one last time…”

“Put down your guns. And you take your friends. You leave me my flock…” His voice went low near the end, edging into something that could horrify The Deputy. But before they could open their mouth and even raise their gun up, he spoke once more. Only difference was that his voice become soft once more “…And you go in peace.”

Joseph opened his mouth to speak once more but Hudson seemed to stop him before he said anything by yelling “Go in peace?” She snarled as Deputy quickly whipped around to watch her struggle against her restraints. “..Your fucking insane!”

“—Is he..? We-we never should’ve been here in the first place…” Pratt whined as he looked around at everyone in fear, most likely traumatized by what he had to endure when he was trapped with the oldest Seed brother.

Everyone was silent for a moment. Then the Sheriff looked up from his spot, looking at The Junior Deputy with hope in his eyes. “You know what to do, Rook…”

And with that, The Deputy turned back to Joseph, who was already making his way directly in front of Rook, raising his arms slightly as he craned his neck to look toward the sky. “Remember…” He said suddenly, letting his arms drop, looking down towards The Deputy “God is watching.”

Then, everything went completely silent aside from the light wind, and the sounds of a slight struggle happening behind Rook. They looked over their shoulder at the Sheriff, who nodded at them as he turned to look at Joseph “We will leave Hope County and never interfere with your cu—flock.. again.”

When The Deputy finished their sentence, relief washed over Josephs face as he closed his eyes and opened them once more, looking to the sky and raising his arms “"Judge not, and you will not be judged…” The Father looked down at Rook, slowly lowering his arms and grabbing The Junior Deputy by the shoulders. “Condemned not, and you will not be condemned.” Joseph smiled at The Deputy as one of his hands made its way up to the back of Rook’s neck but there was something about that smile that seemed… off. “, Forgive… and you will be forgiven."” The remaining Seed sibling said as he put his forehead to The Deputies and closing his eyes.

The Deputy figured it would be appropriate to close their eyes as well, so they did so.

After a moment of silence, Deputy heard the Sheriff yelling something, but before they could piece together what had just been yelled, they felt something stab directly in the middle of their back. All they felt was pain on the inside and they wanted to make it stop but Joseph dragged it on, wiggling the knife, slowly pulling it out only to angrily stab it right back into a different spot.

The Deputy’s eyes widened as they desperately grabbed onto Joseph and choked out a helpless “Why..?”

As Deputy looked up at Joseph, he was as calm as can be as he said “An eye for an eye, and a tooth for a tooth.”

The Deputy felt… cold. They pressed up against Joseph, desperately trying to steal heat from the man’s bare chest. They were losing blood fast and they weren’t sure where Joseph had stabbed to make them bleed this much but they wanted it to stop. It hurt so much. “Please Joseph…” They whispered to the man. They were able to experience multiple gun wounds but why was this so bad? They felt the cold blade pressing into their back, and sliding up, the blade being lifted and dragged to a different part of the skin. It pained them to feel the blade being so harshly dragged right across the previous cut, Deputy grit their teeth and letting out a pained groan. They didn’t want to take it anymore. It felt as if he was carving a cross into his back as he muttered nonsense about Rook walking the path to Eden’s Gate.

As a last resort, The Deputy grabbed the revolver from Josephs gun holster and quickly pointed it at the remaining Seed brother’s temple and pulled the trigger. They all listened to the hopeless click of the empty barrel, dropping it out of pure disbelief. They let their head fall backwards as they stared blankly at the sky, whispering as loud as they could “I’m sorry Sheriff… I-I did all I could”  
  
If only Marshal were still alive to complain about how stupid Rook was for just choosing to walk away and not have to deal with the situation. But not long after, Joseph dropped Deputy on the ground and put his boot to their chest, looking at all their friends. "Release them and let them leave. And if they return, they will know what happens." Joseph said through gritted teeth, pointing a finger towards the Deputy, who struggled to push Josephs boot off of them.  
  
"Your weak Joseph! You get everyone to do things for you... Jacob would have killed you for being weak despite you being his brother! You've never gotten rid of your sins, your still as full of wrath and pride as you were before all this." Dep spat as they felt Joseph's boot push down on their chest. This is how they die, under a cult leaders dirty boot.  
  
Joseph seemingly waited for the three to be untied before taking his foot off the Deputy and looking at their gun, bending over to grab it. Once he held the small weapon in his hands, he ran his hand along the barrel and put his finger against the trigger as he pointed it towards Deputy, waiting for the three to hop in the truck...And once they did, Deputy was met with darkness as the trigger was pulled and the bullet went through their head.


End file.
